


'it looks good on you'

by nymeriahale



Series: prompt fills [17]
Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/nymeriahale
Summary: “I thought of you when I saw this,” George says, chucking a jersey at Owen.It’s this season’s Leicester shirt, and on the back it reads ‘Fordy’s boyfriend’.Owen rests the shirt in his lap and looks up, running absent fingers over the lettering. ‘boyfriend’, where George’s number -theirnumber - should be. It was unimaginable only a year ago, and George honestly still isn’t sure he quite believes he lives in a world where this is happening.
Relationships: Owen Farrell/George Ford
Series: prompt fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/396019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	'it looks good on you'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for two prompts - ‘I thought of you when I saw this’, and ‘It looks good on you.’
> 
> I will be posting 10 of my prompts fills at a rate of two a day - I apologise in advance for the notification emails! I actually filled 33 prompts in total, of which I now have a complete [tumblr masterpost](http://fordfarrell.tumblr.com/prompts-masterlist) if anyone is interested in reading more of them. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction and as such nothing is to be considered implied or insinuated about real life rugby players.

George breezes into Owen’s house without so much as a hello, Sunday morning after both of their Saturday games. 

“I thought of you when I saw this,” he says, chucking a Leicester jersey at Owen.

Owen huffs. “Good morning to you too, it’s nice to see you,” he says pointedly, unfolding the shirt.

It’s this season’s Leicester shirt, and on the back it reads ‘Fordy’s boyfriend’.

George had come out last season, along with what sometimes, on their group chat, feels like half the Prem. Owen had too, but they haven’t told the public about their relationship. Leicester know George have a boyfriend, have been bugging him about meeting the guy. “I think they hoped you might wear it to a game and they’d finally spot you,” George tells him, voice light. “Ben picked out the size, so it should fit.”

Owen rests the shirt in his lap and looks up, running absent fingers over the lettering. ‘boyfriend’, where George’s number - _their_ number - should be. It was unimaginable only a year ago, and George honestly still isn’t sure he quite believes he lives in a world where this is happening.

“You say you thought of me, like there could have been anyone else,” Owen scowls, over dramatic suspicion.

“Yes, Owen,” George replies, deadpan. “It could have been my other boyfriend - but then with Ben helping out I guessed it was meant for you.”

Owen laughs at that, and something in George relaxes to see a positive reaction. The shirt is, in a way, everything they’d chosen to avoid by not announcing their relationship. George didn’t want to become ‘Owen Farrell’s boyfriend’, Owen didn’t want to become ‘George Ford’s boyfriend’ - they’re both rugby players, England players, and hadn’t wanted that primary identity to change.

George isn’t sure he’d mind, now - or perhaps is less sure that it would be the case. With so many players coming out it’s become normalised, faster than George could ever have imagined - the very existence of the shirt shows that. George isn’t foolish enough to think it wouldn’t still be a story, if they told the world, but he’s no longer sure it would be the only thing to define them, at least not within the rugby community.

“A generous gift,” Owen says, wry, still fingering the lettering.

“Aren’t you going to put it on? So ungrateful!” George teases.

Owen squints at George. “You just want to get me shirtless,” he says, but he pulls his shirt off with no protest.

George shrugs. “Always,” he says, watching closely as Owen pulls the shirt on.

It’s - strange, honestly, to see Owen in Leicester colours. George would have thought he’d like it, but in reality something about it looks wrong.

“How does it look?” Owen asks, standing to walk past George to a mirror.

George pulls a face - then Owen steps past him, and George can see the lettering, can see his name on Owen’s back. George would never have thought himself particularly possessive, wouldn’t want Owen to take his name - but there’s something about this, about the declaration of Owen’s status, Owen’s importance to George, _George’s_ importance to Owen, stamped on his club jersey, on Owen’s body, that takes his breath away.

“It looks good on you,” George tells Owen, voice rough, as Owen finally gets a look for himself.

Owen, craning over his shoulder, seems to have the same reaction as George. He blinks, frowns, and peers closely at the reflected words. “I like it,” he says, surprise in his voice.

“It’s - yeah,” George agrees.

Owen laughs, a little, still staring. “Never would have thought I’d be happy in a Leicester shirt,” he jokes.

“That’s - yeah,” George says. He’s not sure how to say that that’s part of it, for him. He thinks the words would have had an impact regardless, but the fact they’re on his club jersey adds so much more. To contextualise their status so deeply within rugby, within the environment that means so much to them, and which has - if George is honest - hurt them so deeply. It almost adds a layer of defiance to the declaration: this is who they are to each other, Owen loves George enough that he’ll wear a rival team’s shirt, for _him_ , regardless of what anyone in the sport has thought and said to them over the years. 

George isn’t sure how to express the significance of that in words, only has those concepts drifting around his overwhelmed brain. So he steps in and kisses Owen, hard and eager, passionate in every movement, in the hopes that he might get the idea.

Owen looks at George closely when they part, nods minutely, and goes back to admiring his reflection over his shoulder without making any more of it. “I kind of want to post this,” he laughs, incredulous.

George shrugs, perching his chin on Owen’s shoulder, studying the image they make in the mirror - he drops his arm on Owen’s back so the lettering is fully visible. “Whatever,” he says, distracted.

“Or - can I at least send it to Ben?” Owen asks, shifting so he can look George in the eye. “I think your Leicester boys would get a kick out of it.”

And George hadn’t thought Owen was serious. “Owen,” he begins, takes a breath. “You can post it, if you want. You can send it to Ben, Jonny - whoever. You can send it to the world.”

Owen looks at George, eyes soft. “Really?” he asks.

George nods, a lump in his throat, and seals it with a kiss.

~

There’s more to it than that, of course, serious conversations to be had and managers to inform - but the post is up by the next weekend.

It’s Owen, looking over his shoulder, peering down at the words, a smile clear despite his downturned head. A swipe left and he’s looking at the camera, a smug grin plastered across his face. Another swipe and George appears, scowling at the camera in a Saracens training shirt - but not for long, the final picture one taken after George had thought they were done, capturing George looking down and rubbing Owen’s initials between his fingers and thumb, a smile forming on his face.

The post goes up on Owen’s account, and he writes the caption - ‘loving my new shirt, thanks @leicestertigers! @george_fordy seems less impressed - we’ve got some work to do @saracensofficial!’

George reposts it - ‘thanks for the shirt @leicestertigers, it went down well! but you better not have given @owenfaz ideas.”

Those become the most liked post on both of their accounts within two hours, and remain that way for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting out with what was probably my favourite, so I really hope you enjoyed this! As always I can be found on [twitter](http://twitter.com/nymeriahale) and both my [main](http://nymeriahale.tumblr.com) and [rugby](http://fordfarrell.tumblr.com) tumblrs, and would love to hear from you either there or in the comments! Best wishes to you and yours <3


End file.
